Bolin
Not gonna bother putting the whole thing here only rebel spirit stuff yes this is a note to myself 171 ASC After numerous defeats for the Fire Ferrets team, Bolin hoped to give an inspirational speech to his fellow team members, but he seemed to doubt himself afterwards. As soon as his team entered the ring, they were knocked out in the fastest defeat in pro-bending history. Upset with the circumstances, Bolin wondered to himself where Mako was when he needed him. Days later, Bolin was invited to join Korra, Mako, Asami and Tenzin's family by traveling to the Glacier Spirits festival at the Southern Water Tribe. He rode on a boat with all of them, and when he arrived at the docks he was surprised that there were a lot of people waiting for them. However, upon expressing this belief out loud Korra corrected him and showed him that the people were here for Unalaq, Desna, and Eska. He was immediately infatuated with the two twins, until Korra informed him that Desna was male. Later, Asami requested that he accompany her into Varrick's ship so that she could create a deal that would help her save Future Industries. Bolin said he was a natural assistant, but Asami still told Bolin that he shouldn't talk, to which he agreed. When Bolin and Asami entered they found Varrick sitting on a pillow, and surrounded by a lot of people. When Varrick asked Bolin what he thought of the businessman's levitation, Bolin responded that he hadn't been levitating, causing shock throughout the room. Varrick approached Bolin, seemingly angry, questioning what Bolin had said. When Bolin repeated that Varrick had not been levitating, Varrick's attitude quickly changed and he asked aloud why nobody had bothered to tell him, and fired his levitation instructor, Swami. Varrick then told Bolin he liked him and invited him to look at his moving picture of an Ostrich Horse running. Bolin was very impressed, but Varrick declared it old news, and instead showed off a girl working for him, Ginger. Shortly afterward, he made the deal with Asami, and she and hugged Bolin agreeing that he was a natural assistant. Bolin later attended the feasting part of the Festival, where Unalaq made an announcement that the South had become spiritually unbalanced and that he planned to fix it in the future. After the feast, Bolin attempted to accompany Mako and Korra, but became annoyed with the two of them feeding each other and said he was going to try and make a move on Eska. When he approached her and her twin brother, he introduced them, and attempted to relate to the fact that she was from the Northern water tribe by saying that "north his favorite direction". Desna did not seem to like this, but Eska said that she was amused and dragged him by the hood to go off and win her prizes. Later that night, the area Bolin was sleeping in was disturbed by a dark spirit that attacked the area. This caused Bolin to wake up, and he attempted to fight it with Mako and Korra, but the three of them had no success. Their efforts were soon aided by Tonraq, Korra's father, and later Tenzin but all of their efforts proved futile until Unalaq entered and used a special waterbending technique that spiraled around the spirit, causing the water and the spirit to glow, and moments later the spirit vanished.